monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sire
Sires are humanoid mutant creatures that appear in Gears of War 2. Once, they were ordinary human beings, but high exposure to the mutagenic substance known as Imulsion led to their transformation into grotesque, malformed animals driven by mindless instinct. These monsters are revealed to be the progenitors of the Locust. History Proto-Locust The Sires were the first known examples of human mutation as a result of imulsion exposure, almost a century before Formers appeared in Mercy and Char. Their children were also studied at the Facility; born with imulsion based birth defects, these children were mutated on a genetic level from birth. Sires predated the Drones and had nothing in common with their biological descendants. While the Drones of the Horde were organized, the Sires were truly savage. Creation of New Hope During the early years of the Pendulum Wars, the Coalition of Ordered Governments ordered the opening of the New Hope Research Facility under the junction of the Department of Health. The facility was opened under the name of Jameson Depot with the purpose of researching the mutagenic and teratogenic effects of Imulsion on those who worked in depth with the substance. Dr. Niles Samson along with Dr. Stephanie Zimmer, Dr. Doug Sato, and Sven worked in the facility. Niles believed that the Sires represented "a genetic bridge to our future" and hoped they presented themselves as a "survival advantage" against the mutagenic effects of Imulsion, an idea Chairman Richard Prescott also entertained years later. After internal information was leaked from someone in New Hope regarding the "children" housed there, the media began questioning the Department of Heath, which led to the downfall of the facility. Shutdown After several staff members were attacked by the "children" and the information leak, the COG grew fearful of the reaction of Imulsion companies and the health scares that could follow should the truth of Imulsion mutation ever become public. To prevent this, Chairman Monroe ordered New Hope to shut down and the "children" moved by foot to Mount Kadar. Niles created an AI in his image and left him to look after the Sires who were left dormant in their stasis tanks. Arrival of Delta-One 14 years after E-Day, on the second day of Frost during Operation: Hollow Storm, CIC ordered Delta-One to investigate New Hope. After gaining accesses to the "abandoned" outpost, Delta discovered Wretches and later the Sires still inside their tanks. While investigating the location of the Locust stronghold the Sires' stasis tanks were accidentally activated, and one after another the Sires fell upon Dom Santiago and Marcus Fenix. The two Gears were able to get past the Sires and shutdown the security systems in New Hope. Any Sires that survived were presumably wiped out by the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon when it was detonated. Behaviour The Sires were completely mindless and savage. Upon emerging from their stasis tanks in New Hope, they immediately charged and attacked anyone in the area. They completely lacked any powers of reason as well as all sense of self-preservation, recklessly charging at the Gears of Delta Squad. They were fast, but were relatively easy to dispatch with shotguns or Lancer chainsaws. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Gears of War Category:Humanoids Category:Mutants Category:Extinct